Question: To get to school each morning, Omar takes a horse 8.76 kilometers and a scooter 7.55 kilometers. In total, the journey takes 51.2 minutes. How many kilometers is Omar's journey in total?
Explanation: To find the total distance Omar travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on horse + distance on scooter = total distance. ${8}$ ${7}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${5}$ ${5}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${1}$ ${3}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ Omar travels 16.31 kilometers in total.